A stanchion is a freestanding, upright fixture that provides support to an item. Stanchions are portable fixtures that can be moved around as needed. Exemplary items that can be supported by stanchions include chains, belts, nets or ropes for use in crowd control or in waiting lines as well as free-standing sign holders.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.